The present invention is directed to a foundry system, and particularly is directed to a foundry system where cope and drag molds are automatically made in the system. Foundry systems which include automated handling equipment for the forming of the cope and drag molds are known. Such foundry systems include a mold car conveyor on which the molds are indexed from station to station and where the cope and drag molds are properly formed in a molding machine. Cope and drag molds are later combined in the system to form the completed mold. After the completed mold is assembled it is moved through a pouring station and then to a punch-out station, all of which is conventionally known.
Such known systems have been quite complicated and expensive in the construction and manufacture thereof, particularly such systems have involved the use of a plurality of fluid motors and complicated handling systems.